


sharing is caring but I don't care

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, abuse of the word 'pretty', only briefly don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Sicheng laughs. "Yuta doesn't mind sharing himself, nor does he mind sharing me.""You're inviting me....to have sex....with the both of you?" Taeyong's voice rises up at the end, like a question."Yes."





	sharing is caring but I don't care

Dong Sicheng loves sucking dick. It's just a fact of life.

He's great at it. That's another fact of life.

When the opportunity arises to prove this to his almost boyfriend, Yuta, well — it's something he can't pass up.

He leads (read: drags) Yuta to his shared apartment, fingers entwined. Unlocking the door becomes difficult with a beautiful man is sucking hickeys onto your neck, but Sicheng manages, kicking the door shut behind them.

Yuta presses him against the door, capturing his lips with the urgency of a man who hasn't ever kissed anyone before. Sicheng is breathless, pulling the elder away so he can catch a few breaths. Yuta follows Sicheng to his bedroom, shutting that door behind himself.

Sicheng pushes Yuta down on his bed, making quick work of discarding the older's tee shirt, jeans and underwear. Yuta is nicely toned, and he looks undeniably mouth watering under Sicheng's hooded eyelids. He grips Yuta's cock in his hand, giving it a few slow strokes.

Before Yuta becomes impatient, Sicheng puckers his lips and kisses all around the member. It doesn't take long for him to part his lips and let the cock slip past them.

Sicheng's mouth is hot and wet, like most mouths are, but the way Sicheng uses his tongue, tracing the vein on the underside of the length, is sinful and otherworldly.

Sicheng is very, _very_ good at giving head.

He lets his hands find Yuta's thighs, bracing himself on them. Flattening his tongue and relaxing his jaw, Sicheng takes Yuta deeper into his mouth, breathing through his nose. The wet sounds his mouth is making are incredibly erotic, and Yuta is finding it difficult to control himself.

When Sicheng pulls off, he grins and strokes Yuta's cock in slow intervals. His lazy smile is prettier than a smile should be, and the spit and precome trailing down his chin makes for an image that Yuta will keep in his mind forever.

Sicheng leans down, taking Yuta's cock back into his mouth, clearly aiming to deepthroat him, if the wet slide of lips further down his length was any indicator. Sicheng's fingertips on his thighs were bruising, but Yuta quite liked the feeling. It showed how dedicated the younger was to sucking his dick dry, and there is nothing in this world that Yuta finds hotter than dedication.

The door opens behind them. Sicheng pays it no mind, if anything pressing his fingers into Yuta's thighs harder. There is a small gasp, and the elder opens his eyes to see a rather attractive man staring at the two of them. His hair is pink and hangs down in front of his pretty eyes. He was graced with impeccable bone structure, further demonstrated by the angry clench of his jaw.

"Who is that?" Yuta whispers, pulling at Sicheng's hair to remove his mouth from his cock.

Before Sicheng can reply, the other man finally manages to force words through his gritted teeth.

"Winwin," he starts, eyes clenched tight.

"Taeyong hyung," the youngest of them murmurs, in greeting to the newcomer and also as the answer to Yuta's question. He lowers his lips to press kisses against the head of the provided dick, completely ignoring the other's presence. Yuta admires his bravery, because the pink haired man looks angry enough to break something.

Sicheng's lips slip down past the head now, his tongue following the pattern it was before Taeyong interrupted.

"Who is this?" he asks, using his head to gesture to Yuta, though the younger has his back to him.

Yuta has the gall to smile widely, raising the hand not currently fisted into Sicheng's hair in a wave. "Hello, I'm Yuta."

Loud slurping sounds follow the unconventional introduction, and Yuta gets so caught up in the stretch of Sicheng's lips around his cock that he almost forgets that someone else is there.

Almost. He can't forget someone who looks like _that_ .

The pretty man pinches the bridge of his nose. "Winwinie, can I have a word with you?"

Sicheng pulls off of Yuta, but maintains eye contact with him while he twists his fist around the member in his hand. Yuta has a hard time forcing his eyes not to look at the string of saliva protruding from Sicheng's pouty lips.

"No."

 _"Dong Sicheng. Now_ ," Taeyong tries, and that finally does the trick. Taeyong never called him by his birth name. He was usually referred to as Winwin, or even his Korean name, Dong Sasung. And though Taeyong did not quite nail the Chinese pronunciation, it was clear that he had something important to say. Sicheng rolled his eyes before standing and pressing a chaste kiss to Yuta's lips.

"Stay here," he commands unnecessarily. Yuta grins, nods anyway.

Sicheng follows Taeyong into the hallway. If Taeyong notices that Sicheng is painfully hard and straining against his boxer briefs, he doesn't say anything. Sicheng does, however, notice that Taeyong is sporting a semi, and does not hesitate to call the elder out on it.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Enough, Sicheng," Taeyong sighs. "Who the fuck is that?"

Sicheng leans against the wall, folding his arms against his chest. "His introduction sounded clear enough to me," he remarks, pushing it with the attitude. He knows Taeyong would never snap at him.

Except that Taeyong does snap at him.

"God, Sicheng, can you be serious for one second? I come back to my apartment to find my best friend on his knees and sucking the dick of an unfamiliar man, then the both of you have the audacity to give me attitude! The kitchen is a mess, the door was unlocked and I—"

Taeyong promptly bursts into sobs, and all the ugly hurt Sicheng was beginning to feel gets squashed down immediately. He goes to sit where Taeyong had sunk to the floor, and wipes his tears with the sleeve of the oversized shirt he was wearing. Sicheng wraps his arms around him. It only takes a few seconds in his embrace for Taeyong to calm down, and Sicheng only speaks when he knows that Taeyong won't fall into a fit of tears again.

"I thought those weekend trips to Jaehyun's place were to help you unwind."

Taeyong sniffs. "Only when we have sex."

Sicheng looks puzzled. "Did you guys...not have sex?"

Taeyong laughs, and the sound is bitter and dry. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "No, we did have sex. The only thing that was different this time was that afterward, he proceeded to tell me he was getting back together with Doyoung, and kicked me the fuck out."

Sicheng tenses. "I'll kill him."

Taeyong lays a hand on Sicheng's arm. "No, it's fine. They seem happier together anyway."

A beat of silence passes before Sicheng speaks. "Want a break up fuck?"

Taeyong splutters, looking at Sicheng incredulously. "How do you know I'm not the one doing the fucking?"

Sicheng wordlessly raises an eyebrow.

"Okay so I'm not the one doing the fucking. Are you giving him to me?" Taeyong asks, gesturing to the door.

Sicheng laughs. "Of course not. But Yuta doesn't mind sharing himself, nor does he mind sharing me."

"You're inviting me....to have sex....with the both of you?" Taeyong's voice rises up at the end, like a question.

"Yes."

Taeyong sighs, the sound uneasy and tense. "Winwin, I don't know about this."

Sicheng rolls his eyes, pulling at Taeyong's arm. "Come on, hyung. You don't have to pretend like you don't get off to thoughts about me."

Taeyong swallows thickly. "I...I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

"The walls are thin, hyung. I hear you every time."

Taeyong hastily stands up, trying to avoid the pending conversation. "Why are you sitting, Winwinie, Yuta is waiting for us in there!"

Sicheng's laugh is easy, and he grabs Taeyong's hand to guide him back into the room. The exchange could not have been more than five minutes, and Yuta was in the exact same spot as he was left in. He did raise an eyebrow at their entwined fingers, but he makes no comment about it.

Sicheng pushes Taeyong forward. "Taeyong hyung wants you to fuck him."

Before Taeyong could explain, and make it sound less vulgar, Yuta smiles brightly. Taeyong feels far too enthralled by the charm emanating from it, but he cannot bring himself to care.

Yuta makes a come hither motion with his hand, and that’s all it takes for Taeyong to fall into his usual submissive headspace. He makes his way over to Yuta, who was beginning to look horribly impatient. He takes Taeyong’s delicate wrist in his hand, and pulls him down so their lips meet. The kiss is hot and messy, an indicator that the purpose was not to make Taeyong feel loved, but to make him flustered and desperate. This is about sex, and sex only. Taeyong could not even say that he minded.

Yuta groans into his mouth, and Taeyong pulls off to see the reason why. He is greeted by the image of Sicheng on his knees, nose buried at the base of Yuta’s crotch, looking up at the two of them with wide eyes and enlarged pupils, and what a sight that was. Taeyong chokes on a breath, and the way Yuta smiles at Sicheng, almost like he was proud, makes the younger pull off of him to return it.

“I’m so proud of you baby boy,” Yuta runs a hand through Sicheng’s hair, “You take hyung’s cock so well. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Sicheng, much to Taeyong’s surprise, fucking _preens_ at the words, his smile becoming a little bashful. He rises from his knees to kiss the other foreigner, and Yuts decides to indulge him. Their kiss was slow and gentle, and Taeyong suddenly begins to feel like he’s intruding (which he actually is) until Yuta pulls away.

“Sicheng-ah, I need you to do something for me.”

Sicheng tilts his head to the side in confusion, and Taeyong has a hard time not cooing at the sight. He finds it more than a little bit adorable and he mentally curses himself for having soft thoughts at a time like this.

“I need you to suck Taeyong off for me, can you do that for me sweetheart?”

Yuta’s voice was like honey, and Taeyong found himself wanting to suck his own dick just to please him.

Sicheng nods eagerly, clambering off of Yuta’s lap to resume his position on his knees. Taeyong briefly wonders if he should invest in kneepads or pillows for the younger, because surely his knees would become raw and red from all the time he spent on them. But then Sicheng’s mouth is on his cock and his brain ceased to form any thoughts.

While Taeyong’s mind had fluttered about with maternal thoughts of proper knee care, Sicheng had managed to get his pants and underwear off. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently, and the mewl that escapes Taeyong is as pretty as the lips it came from. Everything about Taeyong is pretty, and this fact is not lost on Yuta, who kisses him with fervor before getting up to pad around the room. Taeyong takes the opportunity to admire the curve of his ass.

Apparently Sicheng does not like anyone but himself having attention, because he tightens his grip around Taeyong and sucks harder. The elder’s head snaps back to him, and Sicheng resists the overwhelming urge to smile. He hollows his cheeks, lips inching further down with every breath he takes. Taeyong is delirious, biting his hand to prevent any sound from coming out, back curving into a pretty arch, and eyes shut tightly. Though that wouldn’t last for long, because his eyes fly open when every centimeter of his dick is sheathed inside wet weat. And lo and behold, Sicheng is taking all of Taeyong with no issue, something akin to mirth beginning to dance in his eyes when Taeyong finally lets out the breathless moan he was trying so hard to keep in.

Taeyong has to visualize cement in order to keep his hips in place, to not fuck into Sicheng’s mouth, though at this point he has convinced himself that the younger would probably like it. Another thing Taeyong has discovered that the younger likes is praise, so he tries that too.

“My god, Sichengie,” he moans, electing to use his birth name, “that gorgeous little mouth of yours is going to get us into trouble.”

Sicheng smiles, plump lips giving away to perfect teeth, and Taeyong is, for lack of a better word, dazzled. “Sorry, hyung.”

His voice is raw from having two dicks in his throat, and Taeyong’s balls tighten at the sound. Yuta’s honey voice is back, cutting through his thoughts, and Taeyong’s balls tighten at that sound too. “He isn’t sorry, the little whore. He gets off on having cocks in his mouth. Isn’t that right, princess?”

As if to demonstrate Yuta’s point, Sicheng takes Taeyong’s cock and slaps it against his own cheek a few times, smearing precome against the smooth skin. “That’s right, hyung.”

“Who do you belong to?” Yuta asks.

Taeyong looks between the two of them, his breathing coming in short pants. This had to be one of the most erotic conversations he’s ever heard, and his dick was painfully hard in Sicheng’s soft palm. He resists bucking his hips to avoid punishment, because Yuta seems like the type of person to carry them out with fervor and enjoy himself while doing it.

“I belong to Yuta hyung. I’m his little slut,” Sicheng replies, voice even. Taeyong throws his head back and shuts his eyes, and Yuta eyes him with a smirk pulling at his lips. Sicheng takes the opportunity to cover a finger in lube and begin prepping Taeyong. He barely even pays attention, body relaxing and allowing the digit in without difficulty.

“What else are you to me, Sicheng-ah?” Yuta prods. When Sicheng looks confused, Yuta gestures to Taeyong, and it dawns on him that Taeyong is far more affected by this than he was letting on.

“I’m your personal fuck toy,” Sicheng says, and grins as Taeyong clenches around his finger. He slips in another one alongside the first, and Taeyong’s breath hitches. Yuta notices, and almost coos.

“That’s right, baby boy,” he continues. “I don’t know what’s prettier; you on your knees or you on your back while hyung fucks you open.”

Sicheng smiles, mouthing around Taeyong’s balls. “I like being on my knees, hyung.”

Yuta laughs, but it sounds more like a breath than anything. “Of course you do, such a regular little cock slut you are. Always so desperate, so pathetic, begging me fill up all of your holes with come.”

Taeyong whines, high in his throat at both Yuta’s words and the feeling of another finger entering him. Sicheng looks so fucking proud that he made Taeyong sound like that. Yuta could kiss him. He does.

Sicheng’s eyes are dark when Yuta pulls away, and he turns them onto a fidgeting Taeyong. His eyes are shut, but he can hear the wet sound of their lips around the wet sound of Sicheng’s fingers working him open and preparing him. Taeyong squirms around aimlessly, trying to escape how full he feels, even though he knows good and well that he likes it.

The fourth finger is a stretch, but Taeyong would be lying is he said he didn’t like it. Sicheng is relentless with the pace of his fingers, and Taeyong is presently surprised. He was not expecting someone so blatantly submissive to be so good with his fingers. The thought is quickly ejected from his head when a fingertip brushes against his prostate. Taeyong’s head feels fuzzy and he’s positive that the moan he lets out could get them a noise complaint from the neighbors, even if they are pushing eighty years old and hard of hearing.

Yuta finally does coo at him, peppering kisses against his jawline. “That’s it, Taeyong-ah. Let me hear you, baby boy.”

Taeyong didn’t ever think he would be so affected by any two words but the long, gritty, “fuck” that shakes it’s way out of his chest makes him reconsider everything.

“Again...please,” he begs, and he is well aware how pathetic he sounds but the rush of heat that just swept through him is unlike anything he has ever experienced.

“He’s been thoroughly fucked, hyung,” Sicheng interrupts, and Taeyong would have sworn at him had he not wrapped those nimble fingers around his cock. He jerks him off a few times and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re older than he is, but call him hyung. He gets off on it.”

“That’s humiliating, Sicheng.”

Sicheng only hums, moving to sit a few feet away from them. “I can think of more embarrassing things, hyung.”

Yuta, while rolling on a condom, had only caught the tail end of their conversation. He pushes into Taeyong with one smooth, drawn out thrust, while asking, “What’s humiliating?”

Taeyong tries to deflect the question, but his mouth cannot form the word he’s looking for. “N-Noth-No….thi— Jesus fucking Christ,” he whines, giving up on an answer.

Yuta’s hips begin to pick up speed as he speaks. “Is baby boy embarrassed that his precious Sichengie is going to watch him fall apart underneath another man?”

Taeyong can only stutter, his lips failing him as he tries to overcome the rough fucking Yuta’s giving him. “N—Nnn,” he whimpers.

Yuta smiles his pretty, charismatic smile, driving into Taeyong with fervor. He runs a hand down Taeyong’s face before gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the elder to look at him. The action forces Taeyong’s lips into a pout, and Yuta is unable to resist kissing him gently.

“Is my pretty baby embarrassed to like being called baby boy?”

 _Yes,_ Taeyong wants to answer, but that’s no fun so he shakes his head in dissent. Yuta applies pressure to his chin, and Taeyong briefly wonders what he did wrong but Yuta supplies the answer for him.

“Use your words, baby boy.”

Taeyong whines and squirms, but then Sicheng’s hand is pressing down on his chest, holding him in place. He notices the younger is fisting his own cock, and for a brief, overwhelming moment, he wants his mouth around it.

Everything about Sicheng is pretty. Even his dick.

Taeyong envies him.

But more than he envies his dongsaeng, Taeyong wants to please Yuta. So very, _very_ shyly he murmurs, “No, hyung.”

Yuta pauses. “What did you just say?”

Taeyong feels a blush begin at the tips of his ears. “No, hyung, I’m not embarrassed.”

“What did you just call me?” Yuta asks, still unmoving.

“Hyung?” Taeyong repeats nervously.

Yuta grabs Taeyong’s arm and flips him over to his stomach, and even Sicheng looks surprised. Yuta hauls Taeyong up by his hips, and begins to drive into him with renewed passion. Taeyong finds himself between Sicheng's legs, and does not even hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of Sicheng's leaking cock.

Sicheng is taken aback, of course, but still fucks into Taeyong's mouth so the elder can keep himself still for Yuta. The drag is hot and slow, and Taeyong resents every second mouth isn't full. Taeyong lowers his hips the slightest bit, and he clutches at Sicheng's thighs when the head of his dick rubs against the sheets. Yuta is too far gone, caught off guard to care that Taeyong is moving on his own accord. His only thought is to make him come.

And he does. Taeyong comes embarrassingly fast, and he would be more embarrassed were he not to exhausted and fucked out. But he is exhausted and fucked out, so it's easy to ignore that it had only been around two minutes in that position.

Yuta looks exhausted as well, but all three of them know that he would never hang his baby boy out to dry. In order to give him time to recover from almost coming, Sicheng uses the pad of his index finger to swipe up some of Taeyong's come from the sheets and dispenses it on his sharp jawline. While this was supposed to rile Yuta up, it had the same affect on Taeyong, who starts to leave kisses in the same area, sucking his own come off of Sicheng's skin. He is a little more than affected.

Taeyong then has another idea. He gathers up some come on two of his fingers and brings them up to Sicheng's lips. The younger giggles, his lips finding their way around them. Sicheng's eyes flutter shut. Once he cleans the fingers, he continues to suck on Taeyong's fingers because he's a fucking tease and Taeyong should _not_ be getting hard so soon after an orgasm.

The finger sucking proved to be the last straw for Yuta because Sicheng was on his back in a fraction of a second. A new condom on, Yuta pushes into Sicheng, and his strokes are slow, measured and even. Completely unlike what both Taeyong and Sicheng were expecting. Sicheng whines his dissent, but Yuta shuts him up with fingers in his mouth. Sicheng sucks on them eagerly, humming around them and Yuta's hips stutter.

"You told him I like being called hyung, didn't you," Yuta asks, knowing the answer already. Sicheng shakes his head, eyes widening in false surprise. Yuta tsks, bending the very flexible Sicheng at the waist until his knees are sitting comfortably on either side of his ears. He grinds his hips into the younger in a circular, calculated motion. The wanton moan that spilled from Sicheng's lips served as an indicator that Yuta had found his prostate.

"What did I say about using your words, baby boy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hyung. I-I didn't mean to...f-fuck hyung, it's so good, please hyung, please please please _please_ ," Sicheng babbles mindlessly, so far gone by the constant pressure against that one spot that he wasn't even aware of what he was begging for.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Sicheng-ah," Yuta borderline sing-songs, his fingers finding a home around the younger's neck. There was a sharp intake of breath, but Sicheng did not look affected — or rather, any more affected than he already was. Yuta turns his head to the side and catches sight of Taeyong, breathless and fucking into his fist. A cherry red lip was pulled between his teeth, and he looks so absolutely orgasmic that Yuta momentarily stutterfucks the man beneath him.

"Don't come," he warns, and Taeyong stops his ministrations, although not without complaint.

"Why not?" he whines, drawing out the vowels in the syllables.

Yuta, other hand still pressing into Sicheng's throat, uses his other hand to carress Taeyong's face. He runs the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip, swollen from kissing, or biting. His voice was a soft, but authoritative purr. "Because I want to see how gorgeous, fucked out and spent you look when you come, Taeyong-ah. I missed it the first time. Do not make me miss it again."

Taeyong whimpers, but obeys. Yuta decides that he likes Taeyong.

Sicheng, on the other hand, cannot seem to get a grip. Yuta's thrusts are far too slow for his taste, and he takes it upon himself to reach between his legs and jerk himself off. Yuta catches him from the corner of his eye, and before Sicheng realizes what is happening, his hands are pinned above his head and Yuta is looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is up with you? Are you jealous that Taeyong has my attention while I'm balls deep inside of you?"

 _Yes_. "No, hyung."

"Then what is it?"

Their position is such that the head of Yuta's cock is pressed directly against Sicheng's prostate. The pressure is maddening. Sicheng very purposely clenches his ass around Yuta, and the elder's hips piston forward on their own accord.

Yuta frowns, reaching down to slap Sicheng's ass with a rather heavy hand before resuming his slow movements. "Behave yourself, baby boy. We have a guest. Do you want me to punish you in front of him?"

 _Yes, god fuck yes please spank me._ "N-no, hyung I just wanted....please please don't punish me, hyung. I'll be a good boy for you if you don't punish me. Hyung please don't pun—"

Yuta covers Sicheng's mouth. "Oh, shut up would you? I know exactly what you want and don't want."

Sicheng casts his eyes down, and Yuta chuckles at the action.

"I know you want to be fucked thoroughly, and I also know you keep acting out so I can bend you over my lap and mark up your pretty ass with my handprints."

Sicheng remains silent. Yuta was spot on. As usual.

"I could just not let you come and go back to fucking this breathtaking roommate that you have," he pauses, watches Sicheng's eyes widen in panic and horror, "but since that whore mouth of yours begs so prettily, I'll give you one of them."

He removes his hand from the front of Sicheng's mouth, and positions his forearm against his neck. His hips pick up speed, his pace becoming erratic and sloppy. Sicheng hiccups around a sob, because yes, this is exactly what he wanted.

"You wanted to get fucked rough, Sicheng-ah? Want to be bruised and marked so everyone knows that you're mine?"

Sicheng's head is spinning, too far gone to begin to think of an answer. But he manages to string the phrases in his mind before slurring them out when Yuta demands to hear him, the sound of Yuta's thighs colliding with his own drowning out his own thoughts.

"Yes, hyung, I....fuck, I w-want everyone to.... _fuck_ , I want everyone to know that you own me," Sicheng stutters, whimpers, whines through the sentence, the several languages he knows coming through in his delirious, half-baked, poorly thought out sentence. Yuta finds it endearing.

"Taeyong, look at this filthy little cock slut. His eyes are watering because he's getting fucked like he wants," Yuta coos. "God, that's fucking adorable, baby boy."

Sicheng didn't even notice that his eyes were welling up. If the fucking he was getting didn't send them spilling over, being praised did. Bead-like tears tumble out his eyes, and Yuta thinks he is so pretty that he doesn't dare wipe them away.

"Taeyong," Yuta orders, ignoring Sicheng's agonized wail when he pulls out, "come on his face."

Sicheng sits up slightly, his facial expression brightening considerably. Taeyong looks completely relaxed to Sicheng's eyes for the first time that night, and they both take positions kneeling over him. Sicheng has been surrounded by many dicks before but this view he currently has — two incredibly beautiful men that he cares for dearly — jerking themselves off for the sole purpose of coming on his face...well, it makes him the slightest bit lightheaded.

Taeyong comes first, as expected, but unexpectedly aims for his face. Sicheng catches some of Taeyong's second orgasm on his tongue. Most of it lands on his chin and neck. The image is what does Yuta in, his come landing on Sicheng's face perfectly, clinging to his eyelashes and the curve of his cheekbones. His orgasm is rather intense, seeing as he fucked two people and held out for that long. As Yuta is milking himself dry, Taeyong leans down, sucking gently on the head. Not only does it give Yuta jump, but it gives Sicheng a start, because Taeyong sucking dick was not something he was prepared to see.

He shoves at the elder's back, voice rough. "I just came. Stop trying to make me hard again."

Taeyong giggles and collapses next to him, curling into the younger immediately. Yuta excuses himself to the bathroom, and Sicheng takes the opportunity to defend his choice of companion.

"He's a good man, Taeyong." His voice sounds small.

Taeyong sighs, rubbing the younger's arm. "I know, Winwinie. I know."

Yuta returns then, halting all conversation. He wipes the lube from their backsides and peels back the sheets. He leaves the come on Sicheng's face though, and the three of them take turns sucking the mess off of Yuta's fingers.

They fall into bouts of giggles, and they don't stop until Yuta speaks.

"I still need to punish you for your behavior, Sichengie."

"About that," Taeyong says. "Please warn me whenever that happens. I need to be as far away as possible."

Sicheng swats at his thigh while Yuta laughs heartily. "Or you could join us. Show me what that pretty mouth of yours is really capable of."

A smile tugs at the corners of Taeyong's lips.

"I'll think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I honestly am so ashamed at how quick I was able to pull this out, especially since I have other works sitting in my drafts fuck
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> 170808  
> -Z


End file.
